


Anything for a Friend

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: Kara is forced to move out of her old apartment and is left looking for a new one. As soon as Lena catches word of this she offers Kara her spare bedroom. Kara can hardly turn down the opportunity to live with a beautiful woman in a beautiful house at such a reasonable price. However, Alex thinks it’s an awful idea. How will she continue to hide her secret identity?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara gently pushed open the door to Lena’s office and peered around the door. She saw Lena sitting at her desk in a beautiful dress and hair in a tight bun. As soon as she saw Kara a wide smile spread across her face.

“Kara! It’s so great seeing you again,” she said enthusiastically, as if it had been weeks since she’d last seen her. She got up and moved towards the sofa, gesturing for Kara to come further in.

“It’s good to see you too Lena” Kara replied earnestly. Lena beamed again and sat down on the sofa. Kara looked at her uncertainly.

“Sit down,” Lena instructed “I’m glad you could be here and I hope I’m not intruding on your time.”

“Oh no of course not” Kara assured quickly.

“That’s good to hear.” She smiled at Kara again “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here.”

“Uhh… yes” Kara said, fiddling with her glasses. Lena had sent her a message earlier that morning asking if she’d like to come to her office during lunch and that there was something she’d like to talk about. Kara had quickly accepted but had hardly been able to stop thinking about what it might be all morning. She supposed it could be to do with her most recent article, maybe she wanted to ask about how she got Supergirl as a source but she didn’t think a CEO would have the time to meet about something as trivial as that.

“I heard you were in need of a new place to live. I have a spare room already set up so I thought I’d offer it to you.” Kara opened her mouth in surprise. The week since she’d found out she’d have to move out her apartment by the end of the month had been chaotic to say the least. Affordable housing did not seem to be common in national city. She’d looked at apartment after apartment only to find they were either too expensive or the plumbing didn’t work or something along those lines. She barely had a chance to take in what Lena was saying before she continued. “You’d have your own bathroom and study. We’d share a kitchen obviously but you’d be free to use it whenever you want. The location is nice – I have a beautiful garden if I must say so myself. Of course you’re free to reject the offer if you don’t like the idea of living with me but I know it must be difficult trying to find somewhere to live in national city” she finished with an expectant smile. Kara didn’t know what to say. She imagined Lena lived in a big house – one with a garden! – something Kara definitely couldn’t afford.

“I’d love to Lena, honestly, but I couldn’t possibly afford that.” Lena chuckled quietly

“I wouldn’t ask you to pay for it Kara! It would just remain unused otherwise. I’m doing a favour for a friend.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that for me Lena. I don’t know how I’d repay you.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“If you insist I’ll charge you rent for the room. It wouldn’t be much but that might make you happier. As for repaying me, there’s really no need. It will be nice to live with someone; being a CEO isn’t exactly the most social job.” Lena leant back waiting for Kara’s response. Kara felt lost for words. It was an offer she could hardly turn down but at the same time she was apprehensive towards it. It seemed too good to be true. Kara thought about it for another few seconds before coming to a decision.

“I guess I could do that. As you said it’s really difficult to find one here” Kara finally answered. Admittedly she hadn’t really thought it through but with everything else that was going on, finding an apartment was increasingly difficult and she feared that if she didn’t take up this offer she’d find herself sleeping on Alex’s sofa. Besides there was something very appealing about the idea of living with Lena that Kara couldn’t quite put her finger on. Lena beamed widely.

“Great!” Lena exclaimed. “So when do you want to move in?” Kara opened her mouth. She hadn’t expected it to be so quick.

“Umm… well I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month so I guess… as soon as possible” she fumbled, adjusting her glasses again. The idea of moving in with Lena still hadn’t fully sunk in.

“Well if that’s the case we can start moving your stuff tomorrow. Why don’t you give me your address, I can get one of the company vans over to your place and I can help bring your stuff over” she said smoothly, still smiling at Kara.

“Oh sure” Kara replied. She quickly pulled the notepad from her bag, scribbled down her address, tore it out and handed it to Lena. Lena took it, quickly read it then got up and placed it on her desk.

“6:00 good for you?”

“Yes. Thank you, Lena. I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Kara stood up and grinned at Lena.

“Anything for a friend.” A moment of silence hung over them as they stared at each other.

“Well I better get going back to CatCo. I don’t want Snapper to snap my head off” she joked. Lena laughed far harder than the joke deserved.

“It was a pleasure seeing you Kara. I look forward to tomorrow.” Kara nodded and awkwardly waved as she walked out the door. As she walked away she suddenly began to question why Lena had offered her this and how she’d even heard about it in the first place. A ding on her phone reminded her that she should be getting back to CatcCo and didn’t have time to think about it for now. The decision was made; all she could do is see how it played out. She briefly looked back at the L Corp building, wondering what Lena was thinking before taking off to fly back to CatCo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lena in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway and I promise you'll get to see loads of her next chapter.
> 
> check out my tumblr: danversgay.tumblr.com

Kara had been bursting to tell someone the news all day. She had managed to push her worries out of her head and replace them with excitement and relief. She couldn’t wait to see the house and have a roommate. She imagined waking up every morning and seeing Lena, sitting down at the table eating breakfast together, watching movies together in the evening. It would be like a sleepover but forever. In her mind Kara knew that her child-like excitement was probably misplaced but she was excited nonetheless. As she flicked through the channels she heard the doorbell ring. A quick check with her x-ray vision showed it was Alex.

“Come in” she called lazily from the sofa.

Alex opened the door and walked in, take out bags in either hand. Kara jumped up excitedly and grabbed the bags from Alex’s hands and put them down on the table.

“This smells delicious!” She squealed joyfully.

“You seem happy” Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yea! I am.” Alex looked at her quizzically. “You know how I couldn’t find a new place to live. Well…” She paused dramatically. “I found somewhere to live!” She finally burst out. Akex looked at her delightedly.

“That’s great Kara. I was beginning to worry that I’d end up with an alien pest in my apartment” she laughed.

“Heyyy, I’m not a pest” Kara said, also laughing. Alex just raised her eyebrows in response.

“So what’s the new apartment like?”

“Well… uhhh…” Kara fumbled. “I… I haven’t exactly seen it yet.”

“What?!” Alex exclaimed. Kara bit her lip. She suddenly began to realise Alex might not react well to hearing that she was going to live with Lena.

“Uhhh… A friend found it for me… they say it’s a good place” she lied. Alex glared at her.

“Which friend?” she interrogated.

“Umm…” Kara mumbled. Alex narrowed her eyes.

“What are you hiding from me?” She moved in closer. Despite being far stronger than her Kara still felt intimidated by Alex’s hard stare.

“Umm…” Kara mumbled again. There didn’t seem to be any good way out of this situation.

“Kara what have you done?” Despite her cold and intimidating stance, Alex’s voice was full of concern. Kara shrunk down in the sofa.

“Lena” she said.

“Lena?” Alex repeated. Kara nodded.

“Lena” she confirmed.

“What about Lena?”

“I’m going to live at Lena’s house.”

“What?!” Alex’s mouth opened wide in shock. She opened and closed it several times before she finally thought of something to say. “Kara have you even thought this through? How did this happen?”

Kara quickly explained how Lena had asked her to come to her office and offered a room in her house. “… She said it’s really nice and I won’t have to pay much for it and she said it would be nice for her to have a roommate. How could I turn her down?” she whined.

“What about Supergirl?” Alex sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“How are you going to keep it a secret?”

“I’ll have my own room. It won’t be any different to living her. In fact there’ll probably be less people around” Kara defended.

“But how are you going to explain disappearing every time there’s a crime going on?” Alex continued to interrogate her.

“I’ll just say they need me at CatCo” Kara shrugged. Admittedly she hadn’t really thought this through but she wasn’t going to back out now.

“Kara, Lena’s an intelligent woman. She’s going to notice a connection, just like Cat did.”

“Well if she does we know what to do.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“That’s not always going to work. I’m not even convinced it worked on Cat.”

“What do you mean? Of course it worked. She let me come back to CatCo didn’t she?” Kara protested.

“I don’t know what was going through Cat’s mind but I find it hard to believe that after every connection she made she just stopped thinking that as soon as she saw you and J’onn in the same room. Besides that’s not the point. We can’t risk anyone finding out about you, especially not her.” Kara glared at her as she said the last part.

“What do you mean ‘especially not her’?” She could hardly believe Alex would still be prejudiced against Lena for being a Luthor.

“I just mean we don’t know if we can trust her yet.”

“Alex she saved your life!” she cried out. “Besides, I trust her, why can’t you trust me?”

“Kara you still think everyone’s good. That’s what makes you a hero, but in some situations, you have to consider that they might not be” Alex said desperately.  Alex’s face now mirrored Kara’s, wide pleading eyes. She clearly didn’t want Kara living with Lena whatsoever.

“Alex, I’m an adult. I don’t need you to look after anymore. I can make my own decisions and I’m deciding to live with Lena” Kara challenged. She was almost shouting now.

“Kara, please just listen to me. You haven’t thought this through” Alex pleaded. She looked almost close to tears.

“I have thought this through and I’ve decided I’m going to live with Lena” Kara said sternly, immediately regretting how harshly she’d said it. “Can we not talk about this right now and just watch the film?” she said much softer. Alex took a deep breath in and close her eyes.

“Well I’m clearly not going to change your mind” she grumbled. Kara smiled and began to flick through the channels. She watched Alex reach forward to grab a pot of noodles, clearly avoiding eye contact with her. She felt her heart sink. She hoped that once she moved in to Lena’s house this would all blow over and Alex would realise that there wasn’t any problem living with Lena. She looked up at the tv and saw that Alex had chosen to watch the first Harry Potter film for the millionth time. At least it was something familiar that they knew they’d both enjoy. She grabbed the biggest pot in the take-out bag and began to eat it, trying to forget the argument they’d just had and just enjoy the film.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took a while, I have exams and other stuff and lots of things happened last week. I'm probably going to have weekly updates until I've done exams and then it might be more often after that. Sometimes I might be a bit late but I'll try and get it as close to weekly updates as possible.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your awesome comments, I appreciate every single one <3 It gives me so much more motivation to write.

Lena arrived at 6:00 on the dot the next day. As soon as she heard the knock Kara jumped up excitedly, forgetting to do her usual check through the door. When she pulled the door open she was faced with a beaming Lena in casual trousers and a beautiful knitted jumper which had a crisscross pattern across the front with her hair resting loosely on her shoulders  – very different to her usual formal attire. Her demeanour was different too; she looked so much softer, less intimidating, even cute. Kara looked down at her own clothes and thanked Rao that she wasn't underdressed.

“Hi Lena! Hope you didn't have any trouble getting here!” Kara said enthusiastically. Lena shook her head.

“No, no problems at all. I've got one of the company vans parked out front. I figured it would be easier to transport your stuff that way.”

“Oh that's great. Thank you, Lena.” Kara stepped away from the door and gestured to Lena to come in.

“I can see you've already started” she said waving her hand towards a pile of boxes in the corner.

“I haven't got that far yet but I've decided which stuff to move first and raided the neighbours for cardboard boxes. I think this should be enough boxes.”

“Well that's a good start. What can I do to help?”

“Oh… umm. How about I pass you things and tell you which box it goes in and then you put it in the box. I think that will be the most efficient way.”

“Sounds like a good plan” Lena with the wide smile that often spread across her face when Kara was around. Kara reached to the top of the boxes pile and lofted down the top one and placed it down on the floor and as if she could read her mind, Lena followed, taking the second box and placing it next to the first. Once all the boxes had been layered out Kara pulled out a box of labels she'd made, complete with little heart and flower doodles, earning a little chuckle from Lena. Kara just smiled and shrugged in response.

“Now we’re ready to get started” she said carefully, sticking down the final sticker. “I guess I should have been more prepared for this” she apologised “I was just so busy at work and those stickers took a little longer than I expected.” Lena laughed and if possible, her smile grew even wide.

“It's no problem at all. I am here to help after all.”

“Ok!” Kara jumped up perkily. “Let’s get going then!” She went to get the first things from the shelf. This task probably would have been done far quicker if she used her superspeed but having Lena there made it far more enjoyable. It wasn't long before they fell into an efficient routine allowing them to quickly transfer items from shelf to box. Lena was exceptionally good at packing. It seemed she had a natural talent for getting the most out of each box, putting items in obscure configurations that wouldn't have even crossed Kara’s mind.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when they both plonked themselves into the sofa, having packed everything Kara had planned to move that night. Due to Lena’s superb packing skills they'd only used about half the number of boxes Kara had predicted so there was still a fairly large pile of boxes in the corner. Kara glanced up at the clock: 8:03, they'd been packing for almost two hours.

“Oh my god it's so late!” Kara exclaimed. She turned towards Lena. “I'm so sorry, this is taking so long. You really don't have to do this.” Lena laughed in response.

“There's no need to worry Kara” she assured. “I must say I'm rather enjoying myself. Helping out a friend is a better way to spend an evening than any.” Kara nodded and smiled.

“I'll get us something to eat and then we can start to carry this stuff down to the van before it really gets to late.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” With Lena’s approval Kara jumped up to the fridge and opened the door. She scanned its contents, searching for something suitable for the two of them.

“It's nothing fancy but I have a ready-made curry here, it shouldn't take long to cook. If you'd like that of course.” Lena nodded. Kara flipped the packet and looked at the cooking instructions.

“It'll take 10 minutes to cook, I'll put it in and we can start getting the boxes into the van while we wait.” As soon as she’d put the curry in she stacked three boxes and bent down to pick them up.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to carry all of them? They’re heavier that the look” Lena said, clearly concerned.

“Nah” Kara dismissed her remark, picking them up “I… uhh… work out” she mumbled quickly trying to think of an explanation for her strength. Lena raised her eyebrow, in awe or disbelief, Kara wasn’t sure which, she was just going to pretend it was awe. Lena picked up one of the boxes, the strain clearly showing in her face.

“You go for the smaller ones, I can do all the bigger ones.” Lena put down the box in relief. Her eyes flickered up and down Kara’s body.

“You must work out a lot” she sighed, somewhat defeated but also a clear hint of astonishment escape her voice. As she moved around to pick up a smaller box her eyes remained fixed on Kara, as if she was a puzzle she just couldn’t work out the answer too. Kara decided to ignore it and help the door open for Lena to walk through.

Luckily Lena’s van was parked right in front of Kara’s building so they didn’t have to walk very far and with a combination of Lena’s packing skills and Kara’s superstrength, it only took them a few trips to get everything into the van. They were back sitting on Kara’s sofa with a couple of minutes left to spare on the curry.

“The curry’s smelling delicious” Lena remarked.

“Uh huh” Kara mumbled in agreement. “So how are things going at L-corp?”

“Busy as usual, but I’m really pleased with what’s coming out of it. I really think L-corp is managing to turn itself round, becoming a force for good.”

“That’s great!”

“How about CatCo? Is your boss treating you well?”

“Reporting is hard, a lot harder than expected, but I’m working my way through it!” She said enthusiastically. “I don’t think my boss likes me much at the moment but I’m sure I’ll be able to change his opinion.” She smiled at Lena, her face full of optimism.

“I can’t imagine anyone not liking you” Lena chuckled “I bet you’ll turn him around in no time. I think you’re a really great reporter especially for a beginner.” Kara blushed.

“Thanks.” Lena’s compliments filled her with so much confidence. “I hope Cat comes back soon though. I really miss her” she said wistfully. Lena’s face crinkled up slightly at the mention of Cat.

“I heard you two were close.”

“Yea, she was my mentor. Without her there’s no way I’d be where I was today. I owe so much to her, even if she was a little harsh at times.” Kara giggled to herself. “CatCo really doesn’t feel the same without her. Not that James isn’t a good replacement, it’s just not the same without her” she rambled. Lena smiled at her reassuringly, but this smile wasn’t as bright at the one Kara was used to, it seemed almost forced. Before Kara could ask what was wrong a buzzer rang through the apartment, signifying that the curry was done. Immediately distracted by it’s tempting smell, Kara leapt up to get out the curry. She poured it out into two roughly even portions and carried them both over. As the two of them sat dug into their meals their previous conversation was forgotten and they moved onto a much more light-hearted one about a cute kitten Kara had seen the other day. It felt so natural having dinner together, laughing about ridiculous things. Kara couldn’t wait for this to be a regular occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for them to actually go to Lena's house this chapter but I wanted to post this as soon as I could and it would have taken a lot longer to write that in too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took almost a week longer than I said it would. Unfortunately the next chapter will probably take just as long because the next two weeks is going to be filled with exams.

Kara found herself itching with excitement for the whole journey to Lena’s house. She felt like a child, peering round every corner, trying to work out if they were nearly there yet. When the van finally came to a halt she almost jumped up with joy. She quickly hopped out of the car and followed Lena to a gate that stood between two tall hedges that seemed to mark the perimeter of Lena’s house. Through the gaps in the gates she got her first glimpse of the house. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but this was… huge. She wouldn’t quite describe it as a mansion but nonetheless it was far bigger than the Danvers family home had been. Kara could hardly imagine Lena living her on her own.

Lena fiddled around with the lock and then pulled open the gate, holding it for Kara to go through. As Kara stepped through she finally got her first real glimpse of the house. Lena hadn’t been lying when she said the garden was beautiful. In the corner was a stunning pink blossom tree which had left a scattering of pink leaves across the garden. Each edge of the house was lined with flowers of all different colours and shapes, giving it a lively vibrant feel. A cobblestone path lead up to the house, with a row of small trees either side. She could just hear the trickling of a stream which she presumed was coming from the other side of the house. The house itself had neat stone walls with large clear windows and a balcony that overlooked the beautiful garden, somewhere Kara could imagine spending a lot of time.

“It’s beautiful” she said in awe, with her eyes wide. Lena laughed.

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll show you around first and then we can bring your stuff in.”

“I the outside looks this great, I can hardly imagine what the rest of it will be like.” She still couldn't take her eyes away from the beauty of the garden.

“Don't get your hopes up. With all the effort I put into the garden, the inside is somewhat… neglected” she admitted.

The first room Lena showed her was the lounge. Two sofas and an armchair surrounded a coffee table and a large TV suspended from a wall. There was a potted plant in each of the two far corners and a grey and a rug in the centre of the room but otherwise it was very minimal. It looked like it had been set up to accommodate for many guests but it was clear from the single creased cushion that it was only Lena here. The kitchen and dining room both had a similar minimalistic feel. Lena only quickly showed her the study, but it was obvious that was the most used room. Every inch of space was filled with various files and stacks of paper, with a few still left open on the desk and some balanced precariously, looking as if they could come tumbling down at any moment. Kara was surprised to see how different it was to Lena’s neat and orderly office at L-corp.

Once Kara had got a good look around downstairs, Lena lead her up the stairs. They opened up into a spacious corridor with four doors. One was a clear glass door which lead to the balcony, but the other three were solid wood.

“That one’s my bedroom.” Lena pointed at the one directly in front of them. Kara’s curious instinct made her want to look inside but she held back quietly, not wanting to overstep her bounds. “Bathroom,” she continued, pointing at the door to the left. “And finally, your room.” She pointed to the door on the right, smiling at Kara, who beamed back excitedly.  “Go on, take a look.” Lena bit her lip, watching Kara intently as she opened the door.

 As soon as she saw the room Kara’s mouth opened widely. On the far wall, there was a large window which had an excellent view of the back garden which was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful that the front. The bed was covered with a pretty flower patterned duvet and on the table beside it there was an elegant vase with some purple tulips. Opposite the bed there was a desk which was empty except a single piece of paper. Next to that were three sets of bookshelves, one of which was filled with books and the other two were empty.

“I’ve left it mostly empty so you can decide what you want to do with it. The sheets were already on the bed so I can put them away if you want to use your own. I put some of my favourite books on the shelf because I thought you might like to read some of them and I got the flowers as a small welcome gift. Oh and the on-suite is the door on the left.” Kara looked around the room in awe, already visualising where all her stuff would go. She scanned over the books, there were a few she recognised and even a couple that she’d read but many she’d never even heard of, nonetheless she looked forward to reading every single one of them. “Do you like it?” Lena asked.

“Do I like it? I of course I like it! It’s perfect!” Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her into a hug. Lena stiffed at first, clearly not expecting to be hugged, but quickly hugged her back once she realised what was going on. Being in Lena’s house, in Lena’s arms felt so perfect. She closed her eyes and smiled. She wasn’t sure how long it was before they pulled apart, but it still seemed too soon.

“Shall we get your stuff up here then?” Lena suggested. She nodded and they walked back out to the van. Again, Kara insisted on carrying all the heavy boxes two or three at a time, ignoring Lena’s questioning looks. Unpacking was similar to packing. They effortlessly fell into a routine, working in synchronisation to get everything unpacked in the most efficient way possible. It seemed like no time at all before they’d unpacked almost onto shelves in Kara’s room, with just a few things left which they’d decided would fit better in other places in the house. Kara stepped back and admired their work. Though it was still very different to her previous bedroom, it already had a comfortable home feel that topped the perfection of the room. She wondered over to the window and looked down at the garden.  

“Your garden really is the most beautiful garden I’ve seen.” Lena walked up beside her.

“It’s something that I’ve always loved. Being out there is so peaceful. You can look at the flowers and listen to the birds and the wind rustling through the trees and forget about everything else. When your life is as chaotic as mine that’s something that you really need.” She smiled softly as she spoke.

“Yeah I can understand that.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. Kara hardly had time to react. She just went with it, trying not to think about how good it felt to have Lena’s fingers intertwined with hers. Lena continued to lead her along, out of the door and round the house, following the cobblestone path until she reached a bench where she sat down. They were in a small circular area with a stream running down one side and trees surrounding the rest. Kara sat down next to Lena, taking in the beauty of the scene.

“I’m glad I met you Kara. Most people just assume things about me. They don’t care about who I really am; they don’t make any effort to understand me before thinking they know who I am. You’re different. It was so refreshing to see you treat me like any other person and how you tried to understand things from my point of view even when we didn’t see eye to eye.”

“I’m just doing what any decent person would.”

“You’ll be surprised at how little of them there are in the world” she joked. Kara chuckled and nodded.

“I’m glad I met you too Lena. You’ve become a really good friend and you’ve helped me a lot. Without you I wouldn’t even have somewhere to live.”

“Well it’s as I said. I’d do anything for a friend, especially one like you.”  The both smiled. Kara felt so happy sitting her with Lena, not having to think of the stresses of the real world, just enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company. She could see why Lena liked it her so much. “Sorry for dragging you out here. I just wanted to share this place with you.”

“I’m glad you did.” She smiled wonderfully at her. She looked at Lena, who looked so beautiful surrounded by the trees and nature, listening to the soft trickle of the stream and the quiet rustling of leaves as the wind blew through them.

“It’s getting late, I suppose we’d better get you back home” Lena said, with a note of disappointment in her voice. Kara nodded in agreement and they both reluctantly got up and walked back to the van.

They journey back was spent in silence and when the van pulled up at Kara’s house they said a sad goodbye, promising to text each other the next day. Kara sat down in her now almost empty apartment and realised that it now longer really felt like home. Her heart yearned to return to Lena’s house. It wouldn’t be long before it really was her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. The ending sentences sound kinda weird to me but idk what to say. 
> 
> Also I seem to have developed the headcanon that Lena really likes flowers and just plants in general.
> 
> I made some things to go with this chapter here: http://danversgay.tumblr.com/post/153689349115/anything-for-a-friend-chapter-4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished the next chapter. It's the Christmas holidays soon so hopefully I'll have plenty of time and the next chapters will be a lot quicker!!

Over the next week, Kara found herself frequently visiting Lena’s house, bringing over the last dregs of her stuff. By the Saturday her house was bare, only containing the essentials. As she lazily got up at around 9:00 that morning, she noticed a message on her phone. She picked it up and saw it was from Lena.

_‘Do you want to move in today?’_

_‘Yesss!!’_ she replied immediately. The more time she spent at Lena’s house the less she wanted to leave each time. It wasn’t home yet but Kara imagined it wouldn’t take long for it to feel just as much like home as any other place had.

_‘Glad to see your enthusiasm!_

_Do you have much stuff left to bring over?’_

_‘not too much think’_

_‘should I bring the van over?’_

_‘yes i think that would be a good idea’_

_’10:30?’_

_‘sounds good!!’_

_‘I look forward to seeing you.’_

_‘you too!’_

Kara leapt out of bed excitedly. Pausing briefly, she looked around. In an hour, she would be leaving this place and likely never returning. Though she was excited to move into Lena's place, she was going to miss it. It was bare by now and no longer looked like the home she'd lived in for so long but she still felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of leaving it. That sadness, however, was overcome by a feeling of wonder and excitement. It almost felt like a new chapter of her life, one which she hoped would be great.

She did a quick run through the apartment, checking ever cupboard and corner to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. When she was finally satisfied that there was nothing left she changed out of her pyjamas and ensured that her hair didn't look too messy. She snapped a few last photos of the view out her window using her phone and then laid back on her bare bed, waiting for Lena to arrive.

As per usual Lena was right on time. As the clock ticked over to 10:30 she heard a knock at the door. They began with some of the usual small talk, asking about each other's day, but their conversation quickly turned to the topic of moving in together.

“I'm really excited to move in” Kara began.

“I hope it lives up to your expectations” Lena laughed nervously.

“I'm sure it will.” She beamed. “It's going to be fun having a housemate!”

“It will” Lena agreed. “I've never liked living alone. I guess I should really be used to it by now.” Kara frowned at her comment.

“Well now you don't have to.” Lena’s face lit up.

“Just one more box to bring in and you’ll no longer be living alone!” she said joyfully.

“Well then we’d better get going.” Kara nodded vigorously.

They arrived at Lena’s front door in record time. Even though she’d been here a few times now, Kara couldn’t help but linger, looking at the garden in fascination and wonder, thinking about how beautiful it was. The inside was already changing. With many of Kara’s things now dotted around the house, it looked a lot warmer and more lived in. Kara had no problem with Lena’s minimal and ordered decoration but she much preferred to have everything she could possibly fit, scattered around the house. Of course, she’d checked with Lena before doing this but Lena had been surprisingly happy to have Kara’s stuff making a mess of her home.

“Welcome to your new home” Lena said as they walked through the door. The first thing Kara noticed was a large bouquet of flowers that she was certain hadn’t been there before. She gave Lena a quick questioning look.

“I thought I’d get you a welcome present. They’re plumeria’s. They symbolise…”

“…new beginnings” Kara finished her sentence. “They’re your favourite, aren’t they?”

“You remembered” Lena laughed lightly.

“Of course.” Kara beamed at her. “They’re beautiful. Should we put them on the table so we can see them whenever we eat?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” With Lena’s approval, Kara hopped forward, grabbed the flowers and carried them to the dining room. She placed them carefully in the centre of the table.

“Speaking of eating, I’m starving. There was some leftover in my apartment so I can get them out. Want some?” Kara said enthusiastically, almost too quickly for Lena to understand what she was saying. Lena just laughed in response. “What?”

“I will never understand how you eat so much yet you seem to constantly be hungry.”

“I guess I just have a high metabolism.” Kara shrugged it off with her well rehearse excuse. Lena raised her eyebrow, looking as if she was examining Kara’s body.

“Well seeing as I don’t, I’ll skip out on this meal. You’re like a hobbit, eating at least seven meals a day” Lena remarked, causing Kara to laugh.

“Alex always said that. Lord of the Rings was one of the first things she made me watch when I first came to earth- the Danvers family” she quickly corrected herself. Luckily Lena didn’t seem to notice the mistake or if she did she didn't say anything about it.

“They are good films.”

“Really long though! Especially when you’re made to watch all three in a row!” Kara said affectionately with only a small hint of annoyance. Lena chuckled. Kara pulled out a ready meal from the large bag that she had been holding this whole time. Just as she got it out, Lena’s phone began to ring. Lena sighed.

“Sorry I have to take this. Feel free to cook that. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She rolled her eyes and pressed the green button. “Hello.” The warmth was immediately gone from her voice when she began talking, replaced by a more formal tone. She mouthed another sorry to Kara before walking out of the room, talking about something to do with L-corp.

Kara turned around to look at the oven. Unfortunately, it looked nothing like her own and none of the buttons seemed to be labelled. She pressed a few buttons before the oven finally beeped and the display lit up. She stared at it in horror. For Kara one of the biggest challenges of moving had always been working out how to use the new oven or shower. Too many times, she’d had to call Alex for help, who usually spent the first five minutes laughing mercilessly at Kara. This time Kara was determined to work it out herself. The first thing that stumped her was that the temperature only seemed to go up to 250. She figured that Lena’s oven must be designed to cook things slowly or something so she put it up to 250 and set the timer for a little bit longer than the recipe instructed. Feeling proud of herself she pressed the start button and sat at the table waiting.

She was too busy staring at the room to pay attention to what was happening to her food. The kitchen was one of the rooms she’d spent the least time in so she hadn’t got the opportunity to look at it properly. She found herself lost in thought, imaging sitting in this room and eating with Lena, talking and laughing. Her thoughts were cut short by an obnoxious beeping. Her head shot up excitedly, with her stomach rumbling loudly. Suddenly she noticed a burning smell. She bit her lip and cautiously opened the oven door. As she pulled it open she saw that her meal was now dark and crispy and some of it had poured over the sides and onto the oven. She groaned. Just then Lena walked through the door.

“I am so, so sorry Lena” she apologised profusely. Lena looked at her questioningly and she stepped aside to reveal the burnt mess in the oven. “I don’t know what happened! It just…” She gestured vaguely towards the oven. Kara looked nervously at Lena, worried that she’d be annoyed but she looked more like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

“You don’t need to be sorry Kara. It’s my fault really. I should have told you.” Kara looked at her in confusion. “My oven is in Celsius, not Fahrenheit.” Kara’s mouth fell open with realisation. “It’s nothing to worry about anyway. It won’t take long to clear up. I’ll do it and you can look in the cupboard for something else to eat.”

“No, I’ll clear it up” Kara offered. “I made the mess.”

“It’s as much my fault as it is yours. Besides, I can hear your stomach. You clearly need to get something to eat.” Kara looked at her reluctantly. “I insist” Lena assured. Kara nodded but also looked down embarrassedly. She’d barely been here for an hour and she’d already made a mess. She resolved to somehow make this up to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and are looking forward to more domestic shenanigans!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a fairly short filler chapter but i hope you enjoy it anyway

Kara’s eyes drifted open and an image came into focus. She was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. She blinked in confusion before suddenly remembering where she was. A smile spread across her face. She could hear shuffling from downstairs so she assumed Lena was awake. The first thing she did after climbing out of bed was open the curtains. The pale orange light of dawn shone into her room, giving Kara a feeling of warmth and happiness.

As she walked down the stairs she could see Lena in the kitchen in a dressing gown, cooking some scrambled egg. When she heard Kara’s footsteps she looked up and smiled.

“Good morning Kara. I hope you slept well.”

“I did.” Kara smiled back.

“I’m cooking some scrambled egg if you want some” she offered. Kara looked up excitedly.

“I’d love that!” she said enthusiastically. Lena chuckled fondly.

“I guess I’d better get some more eggs out with the diet you seem to have.”

“Oh! I’ll do that.” She was determined to do everything she could to make up for her little disaster the previous day. She skipped in the kitchen the halted in front of the cupboards. “Uhh… is there a jug to crack them?” Lena chuckled again and gestured to a cupboard below her. “Thanks.” Kara leant down and grabbed a jug out of the cupboard. “Is this one ok?” she asked nervously, not wanting to get anything wrong. Lena nodded. Kara tentatively picked up an egg, too many times she had forgotten her strength and cracked the fragile egg. Luckily, she managed to get through all the eggs without prematurely cracking a single one and it didn’t take her long to whisk them together. She stood back and looked proudly, earning another chuckle from Lena. Soon they were both sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled egg and toast.

“We haven’t got much time just to sit and talk in the past week despite seeing each other so much” Lena commented. Kara made a noise of agreement as she quickly attempted to swallow the large mouthful she’d just taken. “So, how’s life at CatCo? Is Snapper any better?”

“He’s still pretty grumpy all the time but he actually complimented one of my articles.” She smiled proudly. “I think I might finally be getting the hang of reporting.” Lena smiled and nodded.

“I’ve been reading all your articles. I particularly like the one about pride in National City. Do you think 2017 could see National City’s first pride parade?”

“Hopefully!” she said excitedly. “My sister just got a girlfriend and I’m sooo happy for her. It would be so fun to go with her and we could dress up in rainbow which would be awesome. Oh and I bet Supergirl would come. She’d love to go and show all the lgbt people that she supports them!” Lena laughed at Kara’s enthusiasm. “Do you know anyone who would want to go?”

“In a way, yes.”

“Oh who?” Kara asked. “Wait I’m sorry that was a kinda intrusive question. You don’t have to answer if whoever it is isn’t comfortable or something…” she quickly retracted her question.

“Oh no it’s fine” Lena assured. “Actually it’s.” She paused and fiddled with her fork. “Actually it’s me.” Kara’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“You’re gay?”

“Yes”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Lena shook her head.

“Sadly not.”

“Do you like someone then?” A blush rose up Lena’s cheek.

“I do.”

“Ooh what’s she like?” Kara asked curiously. Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Noticing her discomfort, Kara frowned. “Sorry I shouldn’t be asking all these questions.”

“It’s ok. It’s nice to have someone who’s genuinely interested in my life” Lena replied, trying to think of how much she could say without arousing suspicion from Kara. “She’s adorable, always so smiley and bright. She’s very kind and tries so hard to be nice to anyone. I can’t imagine that there’s a person on this earth who doesn’t like her. She’s also very beautiful.” She stared at Kara, knowing that she could talk for hours about all the things she loves about her. But she couldn’t say anything more. Their friendship was too important to her to risk it all on a stupid crush (even though she was starting to suspect it was much more than that).

“She sounds great. Have you told her how you feel?” Luckily Kara remained oblivious to the fact that she was the object of Lena’s affections.

“No” Lena scoffed. Kara looked taken aback.

“Oh, why?”

“I don't know what I'd do if she rejected me” Lena admitted.

“But what if she didn't?” Lena laughed.

“I'm pretty sure she would.”

“Don't say that! You're an intelligent, kind, amazing woman. I'm sure there are loads of girls who would love to be with you.” Lena smiled at Kara’s words but she couldn't help but wish they were more than just a comfort.

“Mabye” she said carefully, still terrified of the idea of Kara finding out about her true feelings.

“You should and my sister should talk!” Kara said suddenly. “Not because I’m trying to set you two up or anything because she already has a girlfriend, but I heard gay people like to uhh… talk to other gay people?” she said uncertainly. “When Alex came out I wanted to be the best I possibly could for her so I did a lot of research into the lgbt community” she explained. Lena smiled at her.

“Anyone would be very lucky to have someone like you in their life.” Kara smiled. “And I’m sure I'd enjoy meeting your sister.”

“I bet she’d love meeting you too! You’re both really clever and like all that sciency stuff.”

“Sciency stuff?” Lena looked at her with mock disgust.  

“Well… Alex shows me lots of cool things that she does but I never really get it. I bet you could talk about all that cool nerdy stuff together.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s use of ‘cool’ and ‘nerdy’ alongside each other, two words that had been so different during Lena’s school years. “And Winn too. He also likes all that stuff. You should meet him too! Actually, you should meet all my friends!” She was very excited at the idea of introducing Lena to the rest of her friends.

“I would enjoy that” Lena said, smiling at Kara’s excitement. Kara began enthusiastically telling Lena about all her friends, only taking breaks to shovel food into her mouth. Lena listened with a huge smile on her face. It had been a very long time since she’d enjoyed breakfast this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumlbr @danversgay :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was on track to be done 4 days ago but then unexpected things happened and then i was busy so sorry about that

_‘What are we going to do about game night now Kara’s moved out?’_

A message from Winn popped up on the superfriends group chat. She could see Alex and James were already typing.

“Lena!” she called across the hall to Lena who was currently cooking dinner. She and Lena had now been living together for just over a week and it was going even better than she’d imagined. They’d adopted a schedule where each week they planned the nights when Lena would be late home from work and on those nights Kara would cook dinner ready for her when she came home and Lena was in charge of cooking on other nights. Tonight, Lena had managed to escape L-Corp early and was cooking a delicious casserole for them both. It already smelt delightful.

“Yes?” She heard the muffled reply.

“Would it be ok if my friends come over for a game night this week?”

“Of course.” Lena’s reply came immediately. Kara smiled.

“Thank you Lena!” she said happily. Lena chuckled quietly.

 _‘We can have it at mine and Lena’s place. She has a really big TV, it will be awesome!’_ She typed quickly.

 _‘Oh nice! I can’t wait to see it’_ The first response came from Winn.

‘ _Usual time?’_ Alex asked.

 _‘I’ll just check Lena’s calendar and see when she’s busy.’_ Kara opened up the calendar app. Just two days after Kara had moved in they’d decided it would be easiest to sync their calendars so Kara would always know when Lena was busy. _‘Yep, usual time should be good.’_

_‘So where is it that you live exactly?’_

_‘I forgot you guys haven’t been here yet! I’ll send the address’’_ She typed out the address and pressed send. She held her phone to her chest and smiled, excited for Lena to meet all her friends.

-x-x-

Lena got back from L-Corp just ten minutes before everyone was due to arrive for game night. She opened the door to find that Kara had already raided their cupboards and laid out an inordinate number of snacks on the coffee table. She guessed that most of them were going to be eaten by Kara, given her enormous appetite.

“Lena!” Kara skipped out from the kitchen, carried a further two bags of snacks. “L-corp keeping you busy?” she asked sympathetically, knowing how hectic Lena’s days could get. Lena nodded, sighing as she finally sat down. She’d been trying to leave for the last forty minutes but every time she so much as made it to her office door another person would appear with a complicated question for her. In the end she’d had to take the long route out of L-corp to avoid any more of her employees. “I’m glad you’re back. My friends will be over in about” She glanced up at the clock. “seven minutes.”

“Oh yes, I’d best be getting out of your way. I hope you have fun with-”

“Wait” Kara interrupted her. “You’re part of game night too! Do you really think I’d leave one of my friends out?” she asked, sounding almost offended. Lena shook her head, of course Kara would invite her to game night.

“I wouldn’t want to make the others uncomfortable.” Kara frowned at her.

“They won’t be uncomfortable. It will be so fun having you there.”

“I know you like spending time with me Kara, but not many other people do. I think it would be best if I just sit this one out.”

“No” Kara said, very firmly and almost scarily, taking hold if Lena’s arm. “They’re all going to love you just as much as I do because you’re amazing and my friends are smart enough to see that.” Lena found herself lost for words, taken aback by the power and confidence Kara said these words with and also by how genuinely she complimented her.

“Ok, I’ll stay” she said when she finally regained the ability to say words.

“Yay!” Kara squealed excitedly, pulling Lena into a hug. It took a moment for Lena to register what was happening before she hugged Kara back. She still hadn’t quite got used to how affectionate Kara was, not that she was complaining. They pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door.

“Oh, that must be Alex, she always likes to arrive a bit early.” Kara headed towards the door. Lena followed but hung back slightly, leaning again the wall. Just as Kara had guess, Alex was standing on the other side of the door.

“You weren’t exaggerating when you said this was the most beautiful house you’d seen” she said, with a note of awe in her voice. Lena smirked as Kara nodded excitedly and pulled Alex through the door. As she walked past Lena, she also grabbed her hand and pulled both of them through to the living room. They sat down on the sofa, with Kara sitting between them. They sat awkwardly in silence until Kara finally spoke up.

“This is going to be so fun isn’t it!” she said excitedly. “I’ve been looking forward to you all meeting!” Lena looked across at Alex, to see that her face mirrored hers, a soft affectionate smile.

“I look forward to meeting everyone too” she lied. She was more nervous than excited. She considered the what seemed a very real possibility that they wouldn’t like her, especially James, who everyone knew was close with Superman. From the way Kara smiled when she talked about her them, she knew how much her friends meant to her and she wouldn’t want to put her in a situation where she had to choose between them or her.  Kara smiled and nodded, luckily believing her, but from the way Alex looked at her she could tell she saw right through her. Alex’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled.

“Maggie’s here but she can’t figure out which house is the right one.” She shook her head, with a wide smile spread across her face. “I’ll go out and find her.” With a small nod from Kara, Alex got up and headed out the door.

“Maggie is Alex’s girlfriend” she explained, “This will be her first time coming to game night too.” Lena felt some comfort knowing that she wouldn’t be the only new one there.

A couple of minutes later Alex came back in with Maggie and Winn by her side.

“I also picked up a stray.” Alex gestured to Winn, who stuck his tongue out at her.

“Hey Kara, it’s good to see you again.” She smiled at Kara then turned to Lena. “And you’re Lena, right? It’s good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you too.” She smiled, hiding her nerves well.

“Let’s get started on the snacks” Kara suggested, causing everyone in the room to laugh. You didn’t have to know her for long to discover that her priorities were and always would be with food. Ignoring the other’s laughter, Kara dug into the food.

Kara had already got through almost two bowls of crisps before they heart a knock on the door. As James entered he quickly apologised for being late, to which Kara told him there was not need to be sorry, it was only two minutes.

“Now we’re all here we can start playing games. I thought we’d start with taboo because everyone knows how to play that.” There was a murmur of agreement across the room. “Right, for teams Maggie and Alex can be together.” Maggie pulled Alex closer to her and briefly rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “James and Winn.” They both nodded. “And Lena and I.” She gave Lena a huge smile and sat down beside her. “Who wants to go first?” she asked, holding up the box of cards and timer.

“We will” Maggie offered immediately. Alex nodded in agreement. “We’re going to smash you all.” Alex took the cards from Kara’s hand.

“Ready?” With a nod from Alex, Kara turned over the timer. Alex swiftly grabbed the first card. She looked at it for a moment then smiled.

“The animal often used to describe Lamarck’s theory of evolution.” Lena got it immediately. She clearly remembered drawing out giraffes in her biology notes, showing their neck’s stretching to reach the food. However, from the look on her face, Maggie obviously didn’t.

“I don’t know that you nerd.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“They’re tall so they can reach the high up food.”

“Oh giraffe.” Alex nodded and pulled out another card.

“It’s what cybermen say.”

“Delete.”

“That Doctor Who marathon was worth it then.” She smirked at Maggie.

“Yes, because I was definitely paying attention to what was happening on the TV.” She raised an eyebrow at Alex. “Now get onto the next card, we’re here to win this.”

The rest of their turn continued in a similar fashion, leaving them with a fairly good score that probably would have been better if they hadn’t kept stopping to flirt with one another. Winn and James were up next.

“Oh! What Alex and Maggie have been doing all evening.” James looked confused for a moment but with a quick glance at them, he realised.

“Flirting.”

“Yes!”

At the end of their turn they were just one point below Maggie and Alex, brought down slightly by Winn’s accidental use of the banned words. Finally it was Kara and Lena’s turn. She turned over the first card. It read ‘Supergirl’ with the banned words ‘hero, cape, save, s, powers’

“Oh this is easy. National City’s favourite woman.”

“Cat Grant?” Lena shook her head, feeling a small twinge of jealously.

“Flying, heat vision…”

“Oh Supergirl!” She nodded and picked up the next card. Lena’s quick thinking and Kara’s persistent guessing allowed them to accumulate a large number of points, putting them way ahead of the others. Kara mocked the others with a single ‘ha’ while Lena smiled proudly behind her.

“You won this one little Danvers, but this isn’t over yet.” Maggie seemed to be taking this very seriously.

Next, they moved onto Super Smash Bros. It was a very intense competition that involved a lot of button smashing and shouting, and leaving James as the ultimate victor, much to Winn’s dismayed, who had spent the most of the time boasting about his skills and that surely no one would beat him (in fact everyone except Kara, who attempted to take a more passive strategy, was able to beat him).

Once they’d finished that, Kara noticed that their snack supply seemed to be running a little short, so she headed to the kitchen to get some more. With Kara leaving the room became quieter, only a hushed conversation between Maggie and Alex. Lena didn’t mean to pry but one segment of their conversation caught her attention.

“I didn’t know your sister was also into girls” Maggie whispered. Alex furrowed her brow.

“She’s not.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Not her too. The way she looks at her is not a heterosexual look.” Alex looked up at Lena. She quickly turned away, pretending that she hadn’t just heard their conversation and trying to process what she’d just heard. There was no way the ‘her’ could be anyone other than herself. Maggie believed that Kara liked her. She didn’t have much time to think about it before Kara skipped back into the room, having discovered another three bags of snacks. She saw the wide smile on Kara’s face as she caught her eye and groaned internally, realising that this new piece of information wasn’t going to make her crush any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @danversgay


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually plan to have this chapter but here it is. It's kinda short but I hope you enjoy it anway.

She came home from L-Corp to find a note on her table.

‘So sorry I had to rush out again. Winn needed my help with something important. I don’t know when I’ll be back. There’s a ready meal in the fridge so you don’t need to worry about cooking. Sorry again.

Kara x’

Lena couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of disappointment. Since Kara had moved in she’d stopped pushing herself into L-Corp so much, allowing herself more time to spend at home, with Kara. She didn’t blame Kara, of course. Kara had so many other friends, it would be wrong to expect her to spend all her time with Lena, but that didn’t stop Lena from wishing that Kara was here with her instead. She decided to do what she had always done for the years that she’d been alone, read. From a young age, she’d taken comfort in losing herself in the exciting worlds of books, getting to know the characters, forgetting the loneliness that surrounded her in her real life.

She ran her finger across her shelf, searching for the perfect book to read. Her finger finally rested on Harry Potter. It was cliché, but Harry Potter had always been her favourite. She’d always hoped that one day she’d be whisked away to a magical place where she’d meet people like Ron and Hermione. She smiled and picked the first book off her shelf, knowing it wouldn’t take her long to read it. She curled up on her bed and opened the book.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or- ‘

A knock on the door caused her to look up from her book. At first, she wondered if she was imagining things. Who would be coming to see her? She wasn’t expecting any deliveries and on the rare occasion they got visitors it was usually for Kara. She heard another knock about twenty seconds later and decided that she probably wasn’t imagining it. She placed the book at the end of the bed and got up to walk to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Kara’s sister in a leather jacket waiting expectantly.

“Kara’s out at the moment. I don’t know when she’s going to get back.” Kara quite often seemed to have to rush here, there and everywhere at seemingly random times. Lena had never questioned where she was going, not wanting to overstep her boundaries and knowing that although they lived together their lives were still separate.

“That’s fine. I’m here to talk to you” she said, keeping her eyes fixed on Lena in such a way that she looked very intimidating.

“Me?” Alex nodded. “Well you… uhh better come in then.” She had to admit Alex was making her nervous. Alex followed her into the living room and they sat down on the sofa together.

“So, how’s living with Kara?” She started casually.

“It’s good. She eats a lot.” She chuckled, remembering all the huge meals Kara had. “She’s great company, never fails to cheer me up after a hard day’s work.” She stopped, realised that she had started rambling. Alex nodded slowly, with a now softer look on her face.

“Do you like her?”

“Of course I like her. She’s such a caring and amazing person. I can’t imagine there are many people out there who don’t.” Alex glared at her.

“You know what I mean.” Lena knew exactly what she meant but that didn’t mean she wanted to answer it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning back into the corner of the sofa. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Alex’s stature had relaxed and there was a sympathetic smile on her face. She stayed silent for a moment then took a deep breath.

“Yes. I like her. I like her a lot.” She had to stop herself from shaking. Admitting her feelings was both terrifying and somewhat refreshing at the same time. Alex nodded slowly and carefully placed her hand on her shoulder. Lena glanced at the hand then back at Alex’s face.

“She likes you. She doesn’t realise it but she does.”

“How can you be sure of that?”

“She’s my sister. I know her better than she knows herself.” Lena narrowed her eyes sceptically. She had once thought the same about Lex.

“I’m not the only one who sees it.” Lena thought back to what she had heard at game night. “Look Kara’s always been quite oblivious to romantic feelings, both her own and other people’s, but that also means she’d not great at hiding them.” Lena nodded but frowned, still not entirely convinced.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I want her to be happy and you do that. Every time she talks about you, and she talks about you a lot, her whole face lights up. Seeing you and her together at game night, that was the happiest I’ve seen her lately. She has a lot of weight on her shoulders and she needs someone to help her carry it. Now I have Maggie…” She trailed off slightly. “I want her to have someone too.”

“So, you’d be happy for her to date me?”

“That is what I just said.”

“Even with who I am, with what my brother and now my mother did?”

“You aren’t your family Lena. For the record, I think you’re exactly the kind of person my sister deserves and that is not something I say lightly.”

“Thank you.” Lena said quietly. She fiddled with her hands, unsure of what more to say. Alex stood up, looking as if she was about to leave.

“One more thing.” She had suddenly switched to a far more threatening stance. “If you hurt her… the police will have trouble finding your body.” Without another word, she turned around and strode out of the house.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I promise I am still working on this and hopefully the other chapter will be quicker. I was just super busy and this chapter was really hard to write. Hope you enjoy :)

The aroma of casserole drifted from the oven. Kara smiled proudly. Lena had a few late meetings today and Kara knew how stressed she could get after a busy day, so she’d decided to cook a nice meal for when she go back. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous at first, looking at all the different ingredients and trying to figure out how to get them into a meal. For someone who loved food so much, she was an ironically bad cook. But, from the smell, it seems that she had succeeded at the hardest part. Now all she had to do was leave It in the oven for the time Alex had told her.

Once she’d set the timer, she slumped into the sofa and flicked through the channels. She settled on a cupcake baking competition. She felt her tummy rumbling as she saw the delicious cupcakes the contestants were making. She squealed when one of the contestants accidently dropped all their cupcakes, which they had just spent the last two hours carefully baking and decorating. Then when that contestant was eliminated, only having had time to produce half the necessary cupcakes, she cried, seeing the disappointment on their face.

She was so invested in the show that she didn’t notice the click of the lock and the quite creaking as the door opened. She didn’t notice anything until suddenly she heard a voice shout her name.

“Kara!” She turned around to see Lena, frankly looking like a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her dress and hair were both ruffled and untidy. “Oh my god Kara are you ok?” She ran to sit beside her.

“Me? I’m fine. Are you ok? You look terrible!”

“You were crying what’s wrong?” Lena asked, ignoring Kara’s questions.

“I was just watching people bake cupcakes and they all feel on the floor then the person got eliminated and it was really sad…” She saw a quick smile spread across Lena’s face. “Stop worrying about me and tell me what’s wrong.” Lena didn’t answer. Instead she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok” she whispered. Tears began to flow again.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Lex…” Lena’s voice was shaky. Kara took hold of her hand.

“Is he threatening you again?”

“Not me…” Kara could hear Lena’s heart pound quickly, and could feel her hand shaking in hers. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She shook her head.

“Hey, it’s ok. Breathe. Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable? How about the garden? You said you like to go there to relax.” Lena nodded. Together they got up. Kara kept a tight grip on Lena’s hand and slowly guided her to the door, not letting go until they were sitting on the bench in their garden and Lena’s heartbeat had slowed to an almost normal rate. As Kara released her hand, Lena nestled her head gently into her shoulder.

“Thank you” she whispered softly. Tears had begun to stream down her face again, but she was far less panicked. Kara rubbed her hand up and down her arm gently.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” she asked gently, ensuring she didn’t push Lena.

“Yes. Ok.” Lena took in a deep breath. “I got a letter from Lex. I don’t know how he sent it, and I know I should have left it alone, but I… couldn’t.” Kara continued to stroke her arm reassuringly. “I read it. It said that I’d locked up someone he loved so now he was going to take someone I loved. He… he…”

“It’s ok… it’s ok…” Kara encouraged.

“He threatened you, Kara. He said he’d kill you.”

“Me?” Kara’s mouth formed a small o shape. Her life being threatened was nothing new to her; there was a new person out to kill Supergirl every week, but somehow this seemed different. This time it was Kara Danvers who was being threatened, not Supergirl, and this time she was being used to get to someone else. Of course, Kara Danvers was just as hard to kill as Supergirl, perhaps harder for someone who wasn’t expecting it, but no one knew that and most importantly Lena didn’t know that. Lena swallowed loudly.

“Yes, you, Kara, the person I care about most, more than I’ve ever admitted, and yet he figured it out. He could always see right through me.” She let out a small chuckle, which quickly returned to a frown. Kara’s nose crinkled and she tilted her head to the side.

“What do you mean?” Lena inhaled sharply.

“What I mean is since the first time you walked into my office, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and every time I see you, I can feel my heart race. I mean that I’ve never met someone so good and kind, someone who truly cares about me. I mean that your smile can brighten my whole day. What I’m really trying to say is that in the time that I’ve known you, you’ve quickly become the most important person in my life, and I was so scared when I got that letter. I just… I just couldn’t stand the thought that I never got the chance to tell you because I was too scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“You’re important to me too, Lena. You’re one of my best friends!”

“No.” Lena cut her off quickly. Kara opened her mouth then closed it again, put off by Lena’s forceful tone. “I don’t mean just as a friend. I mean I like you…” The volume of her voice dipped. “Romantically.” Kara’s eyes widened in realisation. Before her brain had a chance to fully process what Lena had just said, she heard a laugh. “I sound like a child, a stupid teenager who has a huge crush on their best friend.” She shook her head and chuckled quietly. “And now I’ve told her and made everything more awkward for both of us.” Her chuckle turned to a frown. Kara’s eyes were still wide. She placed her hand gently on Lena’s but said nothing. Everything in her brain was a confusing mess. She had no idea what to feel, but somehow, interlocking her fingers with Lena’s felt right, even if she didn’t know why. Lena slowly looked up at her, with watery eyes and slightly parted lips. Kara studied every detail of her face, only now realising how beautiful it really was. She stroked Lena’s cheek with her free hand, and Lena melted into her. They locked eyes. It seemed that the whole world around them froze. She could no longer hear the breeze weaving through the trees, or the soft trickled of the water running down the stream. She focused on Lena, listening to the rhythmic beating of her heart and losing herself in her beautiful eyes. Their faces moved closer together, as if they we’re being pulled by an inexplicable force.

“Do you want this?” Lena whispered. For a moment, Kara said nothing. She didn’t yet fully understand everything she was feeling, but what she did know was that there was just a small gap between her and Lena’s lips, and she longed to close that gap.

“Yes.” With her consent, Lena leant in and kissed her. As she felt the warmth of Lena’s lips on hers, her feelings suddenly became clearer. Kissing Lena gave her even more of a rush than flying, and once they parted she was already desperate for more.

“Was that ok?” Lena asked nervously.

“That was… perfect” Kara said, failing to come up with any word more fitting to describe it. A soft smile spread across Lena’s face. Kara smiled back widely.

“That’s definitely a good way to describe it.” She nodded, with her eyes still fixed on Lena, unable to tear herself away, until the screeching of a buzzer interrupted their tranquillity. She cursed her super hearing for interrupting this perfect moment.

“I had some casserole on and I think it’s going to be finished around now. Should we go in and eat it?” she suggested.

“Sounds delicious.” Lena beamed.

“I hope so.” Kara prayed that her cooking experiment had been successful. They interlocked their hand as they walked back to the house, causing Kara to feel giddy with happiness. When they opened the door, the buzzer was still blaring loudly. Kara fumbled around trying to get the oven gloves, open the oven door and stop the buzzer at the same time, which lead to her being unsuccessful in all three of those tasks. Luckily, Lena stepped up and turned the buzzer off and handed Kara the oven gloves. Kara smiled gratefully at her, before turning to the oven. She took a deep breath as she opened it. The initial impression is positive, a delicious smell. Kara hoped that it would taste just as good. Once she’d got the dish out the oven, Lena had already got two plates out, ready for it to be served up. Kara ladled it into two portions, hers significantly larger than Lena’s and they carried it out into the dining room.

“This is delicious” Lena commented as she took her first mouthful. Kara nodded in agreement, unable to reply, due to the large volume of food in her mouth. “Thank you for cooking this.” Kara finished her mouthful as quickly as she could.

“I know how stressful L-Corp is. I wanted you to have something nice to come back to.”

“Just you being here is something nice to come back to, but I appreciate it anyway.” She beamed. “I’m so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend.” Kara squealed hearing Lena say the word ‘girlfriend’. Lena held her hand over her mouth. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to say that. We haven’t discussed it yet. I shouldn’t have said that without making sure first.”

“No, no, no. I want to be your girlfriend” Kara assured. She held her hand out towards Lena, and she took it, stroking her thumb over Kara’s. They both smiled widely. “You’re my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. Lena Luthor is my girlfriend” Kara said in disbelief.

“And Kara Danvers is mine” Lena responded, smiling widely. They both feel into laughter, unable to keep smiles off their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're actually together now yay! <3
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @danversgay


End file.
